A Major Headache
by HotaruKat
Summary: This is a B/V fic. Bulma has a cold and decides Vegeta should be nice to her. What? He has to go to a picnic?? What will happen? Please R/R! **Chapter 3 is up!!**
1. No Need for a Cold

This is my first fan fiction EVER!! Please r/r. Oh and I don't own anyone or anything from DBZ. (Sigh) Enjoy!- BulmaYah325

"_I'm flying!"yelled Bulma as she sped over the forest under her. "Wow, this is what it feels like to actually fly." As she enjoyed the scenery from above, she noticed another shadow moving beside hers over the treetops. "Hey Yamcha." She said, thinking he would be the only one to fly with her._

"Woman, you think I'm that bakka?"said a familiar voice. Bulma looked beside her and... 

*Beep, beep, Beep*

"Oooooh, dammit." Bulma awoke from the dream with a huge headache, sore throat, and a strange buzzing sound in her head. /Wait a minute./ She reached over and turned off the offending alarm clock. Her headache was still just as bad, though. Half-dazed, Bulma slowly got out of bed and went to her dresser to find some aspirin.

"That's sort of better," she said after taking some medication, and lying back 

down. Then it struck her. "Kuso! that's the third dream of Vegeta I've had in a week, that I can remember." Bulma thoughtfully added the last part on. She didn't want to remember the fact she had dreamt about Vegeta so much lately. 

"God, even in my dreams he isn't nice to me!" she yelled a loud. "I need some coffee and something to get rid of a cold."

Bulma quickly got dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey, mom."

"Dear are you feeling better yet?" said Mrs. Briefs. "You've had this cold for a week. Oh well. After I made that nice boy some breakfast, (my how much he eats!) I went to the bakery and picked up some lovely little cookies. I'm, going to run and get some groceries, I think I made all the food in the fridge for breakfast. Maybe I'll do some other shopping too." Mrs. Briefs handed Bulma the tray of tea cookies and went of out of the room talking to herself about what to do during her day out.

Bulma was grateful her mother had made breakfast for Vegeta. Or maybe she should be grateful to him for eating the half-burnt or under cooked meal. "Whatever, if he doesn't like the service, he can find another hotel. He should be paying for staying here." Bulma drank her coffee fascinated by the idea of Vegeta getting a _job_ and paying for his stay.

She decided to have a relaxing morning, missing work might help her beat this bug. The slow morning made her headache progressively worse and her even more tired. "How am I going to get through this day without falling..." She fell on the couch totally asleep.

The door of the gravity room opened. "Woman, Woman! I'm hungry!" Vegeta walked into the kitchen, hoping to find Bulma and not that idiotic mother of hers. She wasn't there! //What if everybody left without feeding me!?// He tried to open the fridge, but the large padlock, kept him from opening it without blasting off the door. That would result in Bulma accidentally "breaking" the gravity room. "Shit!!" Sometimes the shrewdness of the woman amazed him. What?! No it didn't.

Vegeta crossed his arms and searched the rest of the house until he found Bulma sleeping on the couch with the TV still on. "Woman! Wake up and make food. I'm hungry!"

Bulma's only response was to turn on her other side in her sleep. "Dammit woman wake up and make lunch, this isn't funny!" His patience tested, Vegeta went over and "lightly" hit Bulma in the shoulder. Even this didn't help.

//Kuso!! What if something is wrong with her? I might have to eat the other awful woman's food for days!// Vegeta grabbed Bulma's shoulders and shook her hard.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and saw Vegeta's face almost in front of hers. "Hey Veggie-chan." Vegeta dropped her instantly and Bulma forcefully hit her head off of the arm of the sofa.

"OW! Dammit Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Woman, what the hell did you just call me?"

"Your name idiot!"

"Before that!!"

Bulma gasped. She had been half awake from one of her wonderful dreams when she saw Vegeta. Wait, wonderful? Not likely if it had Vegeta in it. "So Vegeta I bet your hungry!" Bulma said quickly trying to change the subject.

It worked. "About bloody time Woman!" Vegeta said forgetting about the pet name, for now.

Bulma got up, but the rush to her head made her sit back down. "Vegeta, I'm really sick," she said still reeling from the attempt at getting up. "If I give you the key to the fridge will you make yourself something to eat?"

"Do I look like a chef, Woman?"

"Can't you ever be considerate about other people, Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled back at him. "I taught you how to use a microwave, now find that knowledge in your tiny brain and use it!"

"You're trying my patience." Vegeta answered not noticing how sick she was because she acted like her usual obstinant self.

"Vegeta if you would only think of someone other than yourself for a second..." Then an idea hit Bulma. "I bet you couldn't be nice to me for one day!"

"Why should I, Prince of Saiyins, care about being _nice_!?" he said, spitting the last word.

Perfect now she had him! "Well I guess if you can't do it..." Bulma started to get up to make her point.

"Wait! I accept your challenge, Woman!"

Bulma smiled to herself, this would be fun. "Good. You have to be a _gentlemen_ to me, tomorrow, for one day. I f you win," she smirked. "You get the key to the fridge and," she added. "I'll be your actual servant for a week!" Bulma smiled to herself he would never be able to do it.

"Fine!" Vegeta started to walk to the gravity room.

"Wait!" He turned around and looked at her directly. She shifted uncomftorbly under his gaze. "Can you help me up?" Bulma asked seriously. She felt like she might faint if she didn't have some help.

"The challenge doesn't begin until tomorrow, Woman." Vegeta replied and walked away.

//Joke's on him, he didn't have anything to eat.//...

Did you like it?! please remember to review!! The next chapter will be out soon.


	2. No Need for Breakfast

Here's Chapter 2 to A Major Headache

Here's Chapter 2 to A Major Headache!! The continuation of my first fanfic EVER!! Hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter!! Please R/R! — BulmaYah 325

Disclaimer-I do not own any part of DBZ, so don't even try to sue me!

***

__

Now they where flying together over the countryside. Bulma was in his arms and could feel the heat of his body against hers. He smelled like** Smoke!!**

Today Bulma woke up with the bitter smell of smoke filling her lungs and the sound of the fire alarm going off instead of the one on her nightstand. "Oh my god!! The house is burning down!" She jumped out of bed and noticed a large purple bruise on her shoulder. "God, Vegeta hit me pretty hard to wake me up yesterday. Wait a minute! What am I doing!? The house is burning down and I'm talking to myself about Vegeta!"

Bulma threw on her robe and ran downstairs. "Ok, Dad's on a business trip, don't have to worry about him, but I can't findMOM!" As she said this Bulma ran into the kitchen, the usual spot to find her mother in the morning. Once she stepped in she found the source of the problem.

" Oh my, Oh my!!" said Mrs. Briefs as she fluttered about the kitchen, trying to figure out how to use a fire extinguisher and as usual, Vegeta was standing in the corner of the kitchen with his arms crossed. But today he was staring at the stove, which was slowly being burned to ashes by a fire. Bulma grabbed the fire extinguisher from her mom and expertly put out the fire. After this she shut off the fire alarm.

"MOM, what the heck is going on!?" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma dear, you sound so much better! You must have gotten over your cold!" Mrs. Briefs remarked ecstatically. Bulma threw an exasperated glance at her mother. //Just the thing to say when you almost burned the house down.//

"Yah, Mom, I did. Now, please, you scared me to death, you have to be careful when using the oven," Bulma said, trying not to get too angry with her mother. Through this conversation Vegeta just stood in the corner of the kitchen with his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Well," began Mrs. Briefs. "I decided to get up early this morning because my geraniums weren't blooming well, so I wanted to be up as soon as possible"

"Mom, please get to the point." Honestly, conversations like hers could go on for hours.

"OK. As I said I got up early, a found that handsome Vegeta pacing around the kitchen. Well that surprised me, so I offered to make him breakfast again. But wanted me to help make breakfast for you. Well of course' I said and showed him how to make some pancakes. But then the oven just seemed to catch fire and then the alarm started beeping and I just got so scared!"

Bulma stared at her mom in amazement. "So you're saying he _asked_ you to help him make breakfast for_me_??" She could hardly keep from laughing. //Wait a second. I told him to be nice to me for a day yesterday!// She glanced at Vegeta whose eyes had not left the floor since she got into the kitchen.

"Oh that's right, Vegeta offered to make me breakfast yesterday since I was so sick, Mom. I'll clean up this mess." Mrs. Briefs left the kitchen to check on her flowers, leaving Bulma alone with Vegeta.

"Well Vegeta," Bulma said still trying to control her laughter. "Thanks for the fantastic breakfast!" With this Bulma burst out laughing. "Why in Kami's name were you making me breakfast?!" And another fit of laughter overtook her.

"Woman, I asked that idiotic mother of yours what I should do to be _nice_! _She_ suggested making breakfast and _she_ is the one who almost ignited the whole house on fire! Do not laugh at me for your mother's stupidity!"

With this Bulma straightened up from her fits of laughter. "Vegeta," she said sweetly. "_Gentlemen_ always call ladies by their names. Do you know mine? If you do, then say it! And apologize for blaming my mother, who you know can't cook, for your mistake!!" There. That would be the first time he said her name and the first time he ever apologized for anything. 

Vegeta looked appalled. "You can't be serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

He was cornered. If he didn't answer he would lose the bet, which was a little worse than the other things. Almost inaudibly he said "I'm sorry, Bulma."

"Excuse me, my hearing must be going."

"I'm sorry Bulma!" he yelled at her, then crossed his arms and glared at her. //Dammit!! This being nice is harder than I thought. I'll probably have to miss an entire day of training for this.//

"Apology excepted Vegeta," said Bulma happily. She had him under her control. "Now please clean up this mess while I get dressed and then I'll make breakfast. Or do you want to try again?" Bulma went upstairs as Vegeta gave her a I'm going to kill you for this mockery' look.

***

After breakfast, Bulma let Vegeta go to the gravity room to train while she called Chi-Chi to tell her about the morning.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard in a while!" Chi Chi exclaimed between fits of laughter.

"I know. And I still have an entire day to get back at him for being so mean to me," answered Bulma, after she stopped laughing too. "What else should I do?"

"I have the perfect idea! We'll have a picnic and invite EVERYONE! Lets see how he stands up to a little social pressure."

"That's fantastic!! He won't be able to keep his cool for long with food and Goku in the same place. No offense to Goku, you know."

"Yah. Goku has a bad habit of provoking Vegeta by stealing his food. I really should make him stop that."

"What time should it be?"

"Around two o'clock, I guess. Oh and Bulmado you want me to invite Yamcha?" Bulma had recently broken up with Yamcha and he took it pretty hard. Bulma still wasn't fully sure why she had broken up with such a nice guy. //Nice guy isn't that why I'm in this thing?//

"Bulma??"

"Oh, sorry Chi-Chi. Sure go ahead. I still want to be friends with him."

"See yah a two, when the fireworks begin!"

"I hope there won't be any actual fireworks, if you know what I mean!" They both laughed.

Meanwhile in the gravity room

Vegeta's one finger vertical push ups were getting sloppy //Damn that woman. How could I have gotten tricked into such an idiotic situation!? If I don't be careful, I'll lose the bet. I'll show her that a saiyin can do anything. Even be NICE!!//

So whatcha think? I know it's continued again but I wanted the last part to be the best. Please remember to REVIEW!!


	3. No Need for a Picnic

Hello again 

A Major Headache

No need for a Picnic 

MUUHAHAHAHA!! It's finished! --Sorry it took so long. This is really hard and fanfiction got screwed up while it changed. It took forever.—Thanks to my sis Margaret (who pretty much came up with the ending), my story is complete! Please enjoy the last chapter (THANK GOD!) of A Major Headache. Remember to R/R, maybe I'll try this fanfic thing again! 

Disclaimer- Once again I do not own any part of DBZ- BulmaYah 325

**Click** 

Bulma hung up the phone and checked her watch. //Let's see It's about ten thirty, so that gives me two hours before Vegeta and I have to leave for Chi-Chi'sOn second thought, considering how far in the middle of nowhere they live, we had better leave at twelve just to make sure we get there on time//

She walked upstairs to her closet to pick something to wear. //It's been a while since everyone was together without the world about to blow up or something. Everyone won't be there though, on such short notice. Oh well. With Goku and Vegeta and lots of food in one place something funny is bound to happen I wonder if Yamcha will come.// Bulma picked out a brand new outfit – ablue and black mini skirt with a white tank top. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Today was going to be great.

Vegeta quietly slid out of the gravity room. //That woman could be anywhere just waiting to trick me into losing the bet. But I'll be ready for her.// He looked up in suspicion as Bulma came down the stairs in her new outfit and froze.

"Good, Vegeta, now I won't have to drag you out of the gravity room" Bulma remarked as she came to stand in front of him. Vegeta didn't answer. 

//Kami, she looks good in that.// He stood staring at Bulma as she glared at him.

"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped her fingers.//I wish he would look at me more often that way. Wait!? What did I just think??// "Vegeta, we're going to a picnic at the Son's this afternoon. We'll be leaving in about an hour. So get ready. Okay?" //Will he argue about it? If so, I've got him//

"As you wish." Vegeta made a short bow and left to go upstairs.

Bulma was dumbfounded. //No argument about going to Goku's house? And a bow?? That wasnice.// That was what she had wanted, after all. But it was kind of weird. Bulma shook her head and went out to the garden to find her mother.

"Mom, Vegeta and I willbe going out for the afternoon, so you'll be home by yourself, 'kay?"

"OH!! Bulma, you finally got a date with that nice boy!!" Mrs. Brief jumped up and hugged Bulma, who had turned very red. //I wishHuh- what was that? I think I'm going senile. I'm even talking to myself!!//

"No, mom. We're just going to the Son's for a picnic." Bulma carefully removed herself from the hug. The way thing's were going, the insanity was probably catching, and Bulma didn't know if she could deal with her mother acting any weirder than usual at the moment.Mrs. Brief looked slightly put out but still had a big smile on her face.

"Just make sure you're back by eleven, sweetie," Mrs. Briefs giggled and went back to her flowers.

//Thank god she let that idea go so easily. Me and Vegeta? What was she thinking?// Bulma went back into the house to escape the thoroughly uncomfortable conversation. She went into the kitchen and found her secret hiding place for cookies, right behind the vacuum cleaner in the closet. The one place Vegeta would never look. Munching on a cookie, Bulma checked the time. It was almost twelve. 

"Come on Vegeta! Lets go!" Bulma yelled up the stairs before she realized Vegeta was already waiting at the door, wearing his "Badman" shirt. "Oh, good timing Vegeta." He opened the front and hover car doors for her.

The car trip was uneventful. Vegeta wasn't much of a conversationalist normally, and she didn't want to know what he would talk about with his new personna. After about an hour and a half of semi-uncomfortable silence, Bulma turned onto the small road which led to Chi-Chi's house. 

Bulma could see the group from pretty far away. Ox King was trying to get Gohan's nose out of a book. //Gohan really needs some friends.// Piccollo was standing under the tree nearest to the house so Chi Chi wouldn't yell at him for being anti - social. Chi Chi, however, was too busy trying to keep her husband from eating a large spread of food on a big wooden picnic table to notice Piccolo's efforts. Krillin was trying his best to help Chi Chi. //Better get Vegeta there before all the food is gone or he'll be really dissappointed.// Bulma looked over at him as she hit the gas. He was staring straight ahead, not really looking at anything. Suddenly his eyes widened . 

He turned to meet her gaze. "Bulma!!! The TREE!" Vegeta yelled.

She turned the wheel in just enough time to avoid ramming the car into a large oak tree. "Whoa, thanks Vegeta." //Dammit, had to be caught staring at him Wait a minute.// "Vegeta, you called me Bulma!!" She risked another glance to see him staring at the floor of the car. //I'll get you yet!!//

"Oh my Kami!" a voice screeched as Bulmapulled into the driveway. "I was holding back Goku, when I saw you in the car, just missing the old tree. Are you alright? What happened?" Chi Chi waited for an answer as Bulma blushed slightly.

"Um I got a little distracted." Chi Chi looked at Vegeta, who had just gotten out of the car and smirked.

"Okay Goku!!! Get away from there!" Chi Chi rushed to catch her husband standing by the picnic table.

"Ah, Chi Chi, I wasn't gonna eat any yet." Goku was trying to shake off Gohan and Krillin who had latched onto his legs to keep him from moving.

"I can see that. Okay everyone's here, let's eat!"

Everyonemoved toward the table to try and get some food before it was gone. Vegeta and Goku got there first. As Goku piled as much as he could on the tiny paper plate, Vegeta took two things and left the table. Chi Chi looked at Bulma. She shrugged her shoulders. //When Vegeta wants to be,he has a lot of self control.// But Bulma had thought too soon.

As soon as Bulma's back was turned, Vegeta took his share of the picnic food. "I was wondering why you weren't eatin' Vegeta, Bulma got you on a short leash?" Vegeta turned around to see Goku laughing and finishing off the last of the potato chips. //Dammit, I wanted those.//

"What do you want, Kakarot?" 

"Yeah, relationships can be that way sometimes, Vman." Goku winked at Vegeta and left to "talk" to Krillin, who had gotten some of the last potato chips.

//What is that bakka talking about. No one controls me, especially not that woman.// Vegeta glared at Bulma. She was in her best form, talking and laughing. Bulma noticed the stare and waved for Vegeta to come over to the group of people. //Kuso!! Now I've done it. What does she want now?"

Bulma had noticed Vegeta staring at her but wanted to ignore it, but Chi Chi noticed too. "You should invite him over to the group so he can ogle you from here." Chi Chi whispered and then returned to her conversation with Goku about table manners. Bulma blushed deeply again and waved Vegeta over.

Vegeta joined the group with arms crossed and stood next to Bulma. Around them ranged Kakarrot, his mate, Baldy, and the Namek. All his favorite people to talk to. //It's hard enough being _nice_ to Bulma, now I have to act polite infront of this group of bakas.// The conversation soon turned to the upcoming battles and the strange saiyin from the future. //That was no saiyin!! It couldn't be!!// But Vegeta had given up on trying to sway everyone's opinion and didn't voice his opinion aloud. 

"Geez. You think we could have one day where we didn't talk about the world being destroyed," Bulma remarked a trifle bitterly. If it wasn't enough that Vegeta spent his entire time training to defeat those androids, now that their coming was the only topic of conversation.

"Don't you want to know who that guy is, Bulma?"

"If he wanted us to know, then he would have told us. It makes sense, cause if we knew, something might happen to the future and he wouldn't exist for some reason. Time travel is dangerous." Bulma had actually tried to figure out identity several times unsuccessfully and had come up with this reasoning to try and stop herself from getting to deep into it. "All I need to know is that he is a saiyin who helped us all by going back in time.

"Yah, one who can go Super Saiyin!" Krillin added. 

"Hey? Were did Goku go?" Chi Chi looked glanced around the area trying to find her husband. He had been gone since the beginning of the conversation. "He knows something about that future saiyin."

"HE IS NO SAIYIN!!" Vegeta couldn't help it. //Bakkas! Can't they get through their head. No _boy_ could have beaten me to the level of Super Saiyin!// "Kakarrot and I are the last of our race not including the half-breed!!" He pointed to Gohan, who had just gotten his book back from the Ox King.

"HEY!! You can't call my boy a half-breed!" Chi Chi advanced toward Vegeta, ready to try and pound him. Bulma stepped in front of him.

"He didn't mean it Chi Chi. Right Vegeta? That wouldn't be _nice_." //Dammit, Vegeta! You're pushing it.//She glared at him.

"What's up with everybody?" Goku had just shown up again.

"He called my son a half-breed!!"

"Well, Chi Chi" Goku thought for a second. "I guess he would be considered that. Just let it go." He laughed and put his arm around her waist. "So"

The conversation changed a few more times. Bulma knew she should make Vegeta apologize but couldn't make herself do it. //It must be hard not to be as strong as someone, when that's all you live for.// She glanced at him, arms crossed and as far out of the group as possible. Bulma almost felt sorry for him.

Chi Chi went inside and brought out a large cake. //How does she make so much food?// Chi Chi cut up the cake and everyone got a piece, except for Goku, who got five, and Vegeta, who managed to get Chi Chi to give him three.

"Chi Chi, that was great!" Goku looked longingly at the place where the cake had been, but it was all gone. "Now I feel like training! Anybody up for it?" Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta went off to train and spar against eachother. 

Vegeta smirked as they walked away from the women. //Maybe the entire day won't be wasted. I have a chance to defeat Kakarrot.// 

ButBulma was worried. "Chi Chi, won't someone get hurt?" She had never fully understood the fact that all of them seemed to like beating eachother up when they didn't have to. 

"Them? Probably. I have an emergency kit. Goku and Piccolo train against eachother all the time. Usually only bruises. Worried about someone in particular?" Chi Chi smiled at Bulma and went to clean up the rest of the food.

Bulma walked to the spot were the gang had gone. Piccolo was meditating under a tree, and Gohan and Krillin were talking to eachother about something. Where were Vegeta and Goku? Then she saw the tiny sparks in the sky. It was pretty dark and they stood out against the blue.

"Hiya, Bulma!" Krillin yelled across the clearing. "My money's on Goku."

"Huh?"

"Piccolo didn't want his piece of cake, so now Dad and Vegeta are fighting for who gets it." Gohan offered. Bulma laughed. //Just like saiyins to fight about food.// She sat on the grass next to Gohan, who pointed out where the fighters were, when she couldn't see them.

"Who's winning?" Bulma had to focus hard to see them in the sky.

"Dad is. He went super." //Of course you're going to say Goku is winning.// thought Bulma. Just then one of the sparks in the sky flew forcefully down to the ground. As Bulma crawled nearer to the crater, closer examination concluded it was Vegeta. He got up, spat some blood, and stared at the sky as a golden haired Goku floated down.

"Cheater." Vegeta said under his breath.

"Come on, Vegeta, you give up? I'm still sooo hungry." Goku let his hair go back to black.

"Fine, have the damn cake."

"Wow! Really!? Thanks Vegeta!!" Goku rushed to Piccolo who had been holding the extra piece of cake.

//He gave up? That's not like Vegeta.// Bulma had never thought he would forfeit for anything. She frowned and stared at him in concern. Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. //I wonder if he did that just to impress me?// Goku came back smiling with frosting all over his face. At that moment, Chi Chi walked into the clearing with the First Aid kit.

"Anybody need some patchwork?" Goku came over and let Chi Chi put some disinfectant on a cut on his arm. Vegeta sat under the nearest tree and wiped his face with his shirtsleeve. There was a large gash on his cheek. Bulma knew he'd be in a bad mood the next day. He got really beat up by Goku.

"Vegeta.." He glared at Bulma as if it was her fault he got whooped. "You really should get that cut cleaned out by Chi Chi." He rolled his eyes and nodded. Chi Chi put iodine on the wound and placed a large bandage on it.

"Good as new."

"Well, Vegeta and I hadbetter get going." Bulma said. "I have to work tomorrow." The rest of the party agreed and everyone was off. 

Bulma's car soared down the dark street. They were almost home. Vegeta had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Bulma suspected he was asleep. She looked over at him. Asleep he was so peaceful. Bulma refocused her attention on the road. 

"Why did you call me that?" Bulma nearly jumped out of her seat. Vegeta had not been asleep.

"Call you what?" She wasn't going to look at him again. He would notice.

"The other day. That _human_ pet-name, while you were asleep." She could feel him staring at the side of her face. //I thought he forgot!// Bulma spent several minutes thinking of an explanation for her first occurance ofinsanity. Or was it? //Why have I been dreaming about Vegeta? How could I have called him _Veggie chan_. Was I really that sick? Why do I always stare at him??// She knew that answer was obvious, but she wouldn't let herself believe it.

Bulma absently pulled into the driveway, still staring into nothing. //How could I be _in love_ with him? The person I hate most! The most annoying guy in the world! But..// She absently shut of the motor and sat silently staring through the windshield, trying to figure out when her world had turned upside down. Vegeta stayed where he was, waiting for her to say something. Finally, after five minutes, he growled.

"Woman, it was a simple question. What is taking you so long?"

Bulma blinked and flushed. //Did I actually just go off into a daze? What must Vegeta think of me. Probably what I think of myself – I am a complete lunatic.//

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I was just thinking about something."

He snorted. "It looked more like you were daydreaming. Were you dreaming about that weak baka of yours? I can't tell you how relieved I was I didn't have to put up with his nonsense today. But I suppose _you _missed him."

Bulma's eyes widened. //He sounded almost jealous. And he's right. I _was_ mooning.// "Do you mean Yamcha?" she asked him after clearing her throat. //Wow. I actually didn't notice Yamcha wasn't there. I was too busy watching Vegeta.//

"Are you involved with any other weak human bakas?"

"Well, no. But I'm not involved with Yamcha, either. We broke up months ago. Didn't you notice?"

He turned away and opened the door to get out. "Why should I pay attention to your silly human affairs? You are just a servant to fix the gravity machine when it breaks. That is all. I am the Prince of the Saiyins and your petty life does not concern me."

Bulma gaped. "Excuse me?!!" she yelled as she jumped out of the car and slammed the door. "Did you just call me a servant? Who is living in whose home, may I ask? You'd be nowhere without me and my family's generosity."

Vegeta gave his patented smirk. "Don't kid yourself, woman. The Prince of the Saiyins relies on nobody. You are just a convenience for the time being. After I have defeated the androids, I will probably kill the whole lot of you." //Yeah rightlike it would do any good. She'd probably come back from the dead to haunt me. And she'd likely be wearing one of those see-through things she likes to call bed clothes. I'd never get her out of my mind//

Bulma was seeing red. "Why you ungrateful" She fisted her hand and let loose. Bones cracked, but they weren't in Vegeta's nose.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Vegeta broke his revery to find Bulma jumping up and down in pain. He had felt the slight brush against his face but hadn't registered that Bulma had actually tried to punch him. //Silly woman. I should probably blast her for the presumption.// But instead he shook his head in disgust, picked her up, then carried her into the house.

In the med lab, Bulma sat quietly as Vegeta reluctantly bound up her hand. //He's so gentle// she marveled. //Almost as though he cared.// Finally she spoke up. 

"I won, you know." 

Vegeta's head snapped up. "Don't be ridiculous, woman."

"But I did. You insulted me, and that is _definitely _not part of being nice."

"The sun has already gone down. The day is over. _I_ won, woman, and therefore you are now my personal slave for a full week. You can start by making me a snack. Your carrying-on has made me hungry."

Bulma jumped up. "No way, Vegeta. A day means a full day, twenty-four hours. You fell short, and that means _you_ are_my_ slave." //Won't that be fun.//

He glared . "You are crazy, there is no way I am going to be your slave. I won."

"No, I did."

"_I _did."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!!!!!!!"

"VEGETA, WOULD YOU SHUT UP!! I WON, AND YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!! NOW WHY DON'T YOU JUST" Bulma's tirade was cut short at the Saiyin swooped to close her mouth with his own.

//Finally that woman shut up// Vegeta thought in relief as he kissed the blue-haired harpy who had done so much to disrupt his life. Her screeching had always hurt his ears, but she wasn't screeching now. Vegeta silently congratulated himself on the success of his scheme, but soon enough he didn't feel like thinking anymore.

Bulma was flying again. Only this time it wasn't a dream. She opened her eyes after receiving the most intense kiss in her entire life to find herself floating two feet in the air, held up only by Vegeta's arms. She yelped.

"Scared, woman?"

She looked up into his face. For once he wasn't smirking - he was actually smiling. She smiled back. "No, I've always dreamed of flying."

He raised an eyebrow. "We could go flying, if you want, woman. Or we could doother things. You did say I had till morning to be nice to you."

Bulma smiled as the Prince leaned closer to kiss her again. //So you do, Vegeta. So you do.//

Woah! Pretty long, Huh? Glad you made it through, now you can REVIEW!


End file.
